


Homecoming

by BuckyBetta



Series: Sarah Rebecca Barnes-Rogers [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Men Crying, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Beta Read, Sarah Rebecca Barnes-Rogers, Slice of Life, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Stucky Kid - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 04:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyBetta/pseuds/BuckyBetta
Summary: After the end of the final battle against Thanos, the heroes are victorious. Bucky reunites with Steve and their daughter after five years of absence. Feels and fluff ensue.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Sarah Rebecca Barnes-Rogers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171088
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Homecoming

It’s all over in, quite literally, a Snap.

Steve Rogers doesn’t recall falling to his knee; he partly wonders if someone had shoved him into the position. His mind feels hazy as he looks on to where Nebula, the one who crawled along with Thanos out of 2014, is taking her final breathes. Her sacrifice means that she’s finally sought vengeance on the “father” who tortured her for so long. It means they’ve won. It’s over. Steve should be elated, but the shock clouding his mind hasn't allowed the victory to settle in. He’s almost afraid to let himself believe it’s true. Afraid it’s all just a dream.

After what may be minutes, hours, or even days, Steve finally feels his mind clearing. He watches as 2023 Nebula and a woman with green skin go to retrieve the body. Watches the gauntlet be removed from a limp arm, to be dealt with at a later date. Watches as everyone goes to seek out their loved ones, and…

Bucky.

Just like that, Steve’s emotions and senses flood back in full force. The fog leaves his head, all of him focused on searching desperately through the crowds of heroes surrounding him. He frantically swivels his head, looking for a metal arm and long, beautiful brown hair. He needs to find him, and… oh…

Across the battlefield, blue eyes meet steel gray. Steve takes off in a sprint, barely noticing how the world around him blurs as tears fill his eyes. He doesn’t care. It’s been too long, he can’t be bothered to feel bashful. Not when Bucky is right there.

Steve collides with Bucky, half sobbing and half laughing hysterically. He picks up his husband, who throws his arms, both flesh and vibranium, around Steve’s shoulders, his legs wrapping around Steve’s waist. After a moment of mutual crying and desperate holding, Bucky pulls back, cradling Steve’s face in his hands.

“Heya, Stevie.” Steve lets out a strangled noise. Without care for the filth of battle that stains both of their faces, or the tears leaving tracks in the grim, he gives his husband a bruising kiss. Bucky lets out a desperate noise of his own, plastering himself on Steve.

Eventually, they pull back, panting. Steve rests his forehead to Bucky’s, and the two simply breathe together for a while.

It’s Bucky who pulls back first, suddenly looking frantic. He searches Steve’s eyes, tears once again building in his eyes.

“Stevie, where’s Sarah? What happened to her? Did she… is she…” 

“Bucky, baby, she’s okay, she’s fine. She’s back at the Tower. God, she’s gonna be so happy to see you again, Buck. We’ve both missed you. So much.” Bucky’s eyes screw closed as he chokes out a sob, once again throwing his arms around Steve’s broad shoulders, pressing his face into Steve’s neck while he weeps.

“Shhh, baby, it’s gonna be alright, ‘s okay. I promise. Never lettin’ you go again.”

“H-how...how long? How long has it been, Stevie?” Steve hesitates, lifting one arm from where he’d been holding Bucky’s thighs, rubbing circles into his husband’s back.

“It’s been five years.”

-

Hours later, well past dark, Bucky and Steve sit side by side on one of the Quinjets sent to retrieve and take home everyone from the battlefield. Both are still dressed in full gear, both still filthy, but they can’t find it in them to care. Bucky’s legs are thrown over Steve’s lap, and the latter has an arm thrown over Bucky’s shoulders. In Bucky’s lap, flesh and metal are joined, Steve rubbing soothing circles into the back of the fake hand. 

“I just… I can’t believe I’ve missed five years of our baby’s life.” Bucky’s voice waivers, and Steve pulls him closer, planting a kiss atop matted brown hair. 

“I know Buck, I… God, baby. I’m so, so sorry. Should’ve… I should’ve done more. But I swear to you, I’ve made sure she knows ya. I’ve told her all the embarrassin’ stories, shown her all the pictures. She looks so much like you, Buck. Y’know, “Pops” was her first word. Got it on video ‘n everything. I’ve documented everything, sweetheart. We’ll catch you up. And soon, it’ll be like you weren’t ever gone.”

“But I was. I was gone for five fucking years. Steve, she’s grown up without me. What if… w-what if she hates me, Stevie? What if she just sees me as a stranger? What do we do then?” Steve makes a wounded noise, and presses his forehead to Bucky’s.

“Hey, none of that. Okay, she may be a bit hesitant at first. I won’t lie to ya. But she knows you, baby. She missed your ugly mug almost as much as I did. Have some faith in her. It’ll be okay.”

“...Okay, Stevie. Okay.”

“She loves you. I love you. ‘Till the end of the line, jerk.” That, finally, gets a watery smile out of his husband.

“Love you too, punk. ‘Till the end of the line, doll.”

-

As Steve and Bucky ride the elevator to their floor, Steve can see Bucky shaking, and can feel the way his palm gets clammy. He chooses not to say anything, opting instead to bring their joined hands to his lips, placing a gentle peck on the back of his best guy’s hand. Some of the tension leaves Bucky’s shoulders, and he smiles slightly, leaning in to kiss Steve’s cheek.

However, the second the elevator ding! announces their arrival, Bucky’s nerves return fully, and if Steve weren’t a super soldier, he’d be concerned about Bucky breaking his hand in the force of his hold. The doors slide open to the dark penthouse, and the pair hesitantly step out. Their babysitter had left after putting their daughter to bed, Steve knew. She’d had to have been equally as eager to get back to her own newly returned family and friends. 

“Look, normally I wouldn’t suggest waking a six year old up at 2 AM, but… I know you wanna see her. I wanna see her. I want our family in the same place again, now.” Steve’s last word came out choked, and Bucky swiped under his eye with his metal thumb, brushing away his husband’s tears. 

“Alright, doll. Okay. Let’s go get our girl, yeah?” Bucky spoke in a hushed tone, both to soothe Steve and to not wake up his baby girl too soon. Steve let out a shaky breath, and nodded. Bucky smiled slightly, just a slight upturn at the corners of his mouth, and pressed a quick kiss to Steve’s lips. Still hand in hand, the pair made their way down the hall.

Bucky found himself hesitating behind Steve as he slowly opened the door to their daughter’s bedroom. Past Steve’s shoulders, Bucky could make out mint green walls, and a twin sized bed. He could see thick blankets, piles of pillows, and too many stuffed animals to count. 

Then, his eyes landed on his little girl. He could only just see a mop of unruly brown hair. His hair. Bucky let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, his eyes once again filling with tears. He stayed in the door frame while Steve made his way to the bed, watching silently. The blond man turned on a soft lamp, one which sent a pattern of stars across the room. Then, he sat down on the edge of the bed, and gently stroked the girls hair.

“Hey baby girl, time to get up. Someone’s here to see you, sweetheart. C’mon, up and at ‘em.” The girl whined, her eyes and nose scrunching up. She moved away from the offending hand, but eventually relented, cracking her eyes open slowly. 

“Daddy?” The girl whispered, voice still laced with sleep. 

“Hi, baby. I missed you! Sorry to wake you up, dear, but there’s someone here for you.” As he spoke, he pulled the tired toddler into his lap. She rubbed at her eyes, resting her temple against her Dad’s chest, blinking slowly.

“Wassit? Who’s here? Sleepy time, Daddy.” Steve chuckled, planting a kiss on his daughter's forehead.

“I know, sweet girl. But, look.” Steve inclined his head towards the door frame, smiling brightly at Bucky, who immediately stiffened. Tears were rolling freely down his face, though he tried to plaster on a smile. Sarah blearily turned her head, and froze when her eyes found the man at the doorway. Suddenly, she was very awake.

“Daddy… dream.” Bucky felt his heart break a little. Steve made a tiny sound, but smiled shakily at his daughter, shaking his head.

“No, honey. Not a dream. Papa is home.” Sarah once again turned to Bucky, who was now absolutely sobbing, unable to hold it in.

“Papa’s sad?” Sarah whimpered, tears welling in her eyes. At that, Bucky shook his head ferociously, managing a watery smile.

“Hi, sweet girl. God, baby doll, Papa’s just missed you so much. So much. I’m just so happy to see you, Sarah.” At that, Sarah whimpered again, squirming on Steve’s lap. Then, she reached both of her arms towards her Pops. Steve beamed, crying as well. Bucky made a strangled noise, quickly moving to take his baby in his arms. Sarah clutched her tiny arms around his shoulders, burying her face into his neck.

“Missed you too, Papa. But ‘s okay. Daddy said he’d find you.” Bucky heaved a sob, grin threatening to split his face. He held his daughter tighter, pressing kisses to every part of her he could possibly reach.

“Yeah doll, yeah. Daddy found me. And I ain’t going anywhere, never again. I promise.” At this, Steve stood from the bed, wrapping strong arms around his daughter and husband. He kissed his daughter’s forehead, before moving on to kiss Bucky’s cheek. He leaned his forehead against Bucky’s, and looked down at their baby, smiling brightly.

“Yup. You’re stuck with the both of us ‘till the end of the line, sweetheart.”


End file.
